marvelfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Scott Lang (Ziemia-199999)
'Scott Lang '- inżynier i były złodziej korzystający z kombinezonu Ant-Mana podarowanego przez Hanka Pyma. Historia Scott Lang pracował jako inżynier dla firmy VistaCorp. Gdy dowiedział się o nielegalnych działaniach firmy, został zwolniony. Włamał się do mieszkania swojego szefa i został złapany, a następnie trafił do więzienia. Po trzech latach wyszedł i obiecał sobie, że nie będzie kontynuował przestępczej kariery. Bezskutecznie próbował znaleźć legalną pracę, która pozwoliłaby mu na utrzymanie się. Zrekrutował go Hank Pym, który widział w nim człowieka odpowiedniego do założenia swojego starego kostiumu Ant-Mana. Gdy Darren Cross, szef firmy Pym Technologies, ogłosił, że jest bliski stworzenia zabójczej technologii pozwalającej zmniejszyć człowieka, Scott Lang okazał się nadzieją na udaremnienie jego zamiarów. Hank Pym wspólnie ze Scottem i Hope Pym opracowali skuteczny plan przejęcia broni. Wczesne życie Scott Lang jest inżynierem w VistaCorp. Kiedy dowiaduje się, że jego firma oszukuje klientów, zgłasza to przełożonym i do Zasobów Ludzkich. Przełożeni próbują go zwolnić, za stwarzanie problemów. Lang chce zacząć działać, ale jego żona Maggie, nalega, aby nic z tym nie robił. Zdenerwowany na swojego szefa, włamuje się do jego domu i hakuje jego konto bankowe. Całe zasoby bankowe VistaCorp przelewa na konta oszukanych ludzi, kradnie szefowi zawartość jego lodówki, a jego samochód topi w basenie. Podczas topienia samochodu, zostaje schwytany przez policję i osadzony w więzieniu państwowym San Quentin. Więzienie San Quentin Przyjaciel Scotta, Luis dowiaduje się o przewinieniu w VistaCorp. Szybko organizuje Langowi spotkanie z umięśnionym Peachy'm. Scott i Peachy wdają się w bójkę na arenie więziennej, jako część planu ucieczki. Peachy zdecydowanie pokonuje Langa. Dnia 17 lipca 2015 roku, Lang przygotowuje się do wyjścia z San Quentin. Kontaktuje się z Christine Everhart przez satelitę. Podczas rozmowy o pracy w VistaCorp, Lang traci nerwy. Doprowadza to do kłótni z Everhart, a jeden z policjantów rozłącza rozmowę. Następnego dnia, Scott wdaje się w walkę pożegnalną z Peachy'm i odchodzi na ceremonię wyjścia z więzienia. Wyjście z więzienia Po trzech latach Scott wychodzi z więzienia i odbiera go Luis, który zawozi go do swojego domu, gdzie proponuje mu kolejny napad ze swoją paczką: Kurtem i Davem. Scott odmawia. Szukając pracy w Baskin-Robbins, Scott zostaje z niej usunięty po dwóch dniach z powodu "więziennej" przeszłości. Następnego dnia Scott przychodzi na urodziny swojej córki, Cassie. Córka cieszy się z powrotu ojca, ale żona Scotta, Maggie wygania go z domu z tego samego powodu, co szef Baskin-Robbins. Zrezygnowany Scott zgadza się na napad. Po pomysłowym otworzeniu sejfu okazuje się, że w środku leży tylko dziwny kostium. Scott zabiera go, licząc, że ma jakąś wartość. Dla zabawy zakłada go w domu i przypadkowo pomniejsza się i przez dziurę w podłodze wpada piętro niżej. W słuchawce słyszy głos Hanka Pyma, który zachęca go do bycia Ant-Manem, a następnie za pomocą mrówek odprowadza go do domu. Przerażony Scott odnosi kostium tam, skąd go ukradł, ale gdy wychodzi, łapie go policja. Oczywiście nikt nie wierzy Scottowi, że zwracał to co wcześniej ukradł i trafia za to do więzienia. Na szczęście gdy Scott siedzi w więzieniu, Hank Pym wysyła mu za pomocą mrówek pomniejszający kostium. Scott zakłada go, pomniejsza się i wsiada na latającą mrówkę. Jednak podczas lotu robi mu się niedobrze, traci przytomność i spada. Mrówka go łapie go, a kiedy Lang odzyskuje przytomność budzi się na łóżku w domu Hanka, widzi Hope van Dyne. Gdy próbuje wstać zauważa, że jest ze wszystkich stron otoczony mrówkami, które według słów Hope są jadowite. Jednak sterowane przez Hanka mrówki rozstępują się pod jego stopami, gdy idzie przez pokój. Wtedy poznaje Hanka Pyma. Szkolenie na Ant-Mana Hank twierdzi, że nawet on zasługuje na drugą szansę, więc zaczyna go szkolić na bohatera. Kiedy Scott jest już gotowy, Pym daje mu strój Ant-Mana i wysyła na pierwszą misję. Scott dostaje się do bazy Avengers, gdzie pokonuje Falcona. Szybko kradnie tajne urządzenie i ucieka. Pym wymyśla plan pokonania swojego wroga, Darrena Crossa, który udoskonalił swój kostium Yellowjacketa, ale potrzebuje jeszcze kilku osób. Lang wpada na pomysł, aby zajęła się tym jego paczka. Kiedy latającym mrówkom i kolegom Ant-Mana udaje się ukraść strój, zostają otoczeni przez żołnierzy Hydry. Scott uwalnia się i razem z Hope próbuje uwolnić Hanka, który zostaje postrzelony przez jednego z żołnierzy. Lang i jego armia mrówek atakują Yellowjacketa, ale podczas strzału z jego pistoletu ginie Antony, najlepsza mrówka Ant-Mana, która uratowała go przed rozbiciem się o ziemię. Pym i Hope uciekają z budynku, a Ant-Man goni Crossa. Walka z Yellowjacketem Darren wpada do domu Scotta i bierze Cassie jako zakładnika. Lang nie mając wyjścia sabotuje atomowo swój kostium. Scott ginie w krainie kwantów, ale udaje mu się powrócić do świata. W nagrodę za uratowanie Cassie, Paxton obiecuje Scottowi, że nie będzie go ścigał. Kiedy Scott wraca do domu Pyma, Hank na podstawie jego zeznań zaczyna podejrzewać, że jego żona Janet żyje. Później Lang spotyka Luisa, który informuje go, że Falcon go szuka. Wojna Domowa Avengers Wreszcie Falcon odnajduje Ant-Mana, który chce mu pomóc. Kiedy docierają do Lipska, Falcon przedstawia Scottowi swojego lidera, Kapitana Amerykę. Cap informuje Langa, że jego praca jest nielegalna, ale pomimo tego, Scott zgadza się na dołączenie do Avengers. Avengers Kapitana Ameryki ruszają przeciwko Avengers Iron Mana. Podczas konfrontacji, Scott powiększa się i zmienia w Giant-Mana, aby wywołać rozproszenie. Captainowi America udaje się wywołać rozproszenie i uciec razem z Bucky'm, ale inni nie mają tego szczęścia. Falcon zostaje postrzelony przez Iron Mana, rozwścieczonego złamaniem rdzenia kręgowego swojego przyjaciela. Reszta sojuszników Iron Mana łapie sojuszników Capa, w tym także Ant-Mana. Ant-Man, Scarlet Witch, Hawkeye i nieprzytomny Falcon zostają zamknięci w więzieniu Raft. Po jakimś czasie zostają uwolnieni przez Kapitana Amerykę. Avengers: Wojna bez granic Scott nie pojawia się w filmie jest jedynie wspomniany. Wyposażenie W skład wyposażenia Ant-Mana wchodzą: kombinezon, hełm, cząsteczki Pyma, płyty wiórowe i partykuła eksplozji Pyma. Dzięki swojemu kostiumowi podczas zmniejszania się za pomocą preparatu Pyma, Lang nie zmienia się w kroplę krwi. Kostium ma trzy przyciski: zmniejszający, wracający do normalnej postaci i powiększający. Media Filmy * Ant-Man (2015) * Kapitan Ameryka: Civil War (2016) * Ant-Man and the Wasp (2018) Pełna lista wystąpień Scotta Langa Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ant-Man Kategoria:Dobrzy Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Postacie Ziemia-199999 Kategoria:Amerykanie Kategoria:Białoskórzy Kategoria:Bruneci Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:2015 Debiuty postaci Kategoria:Rodzina Lang Kategoria:Rozwiedzeni Kategoria:Członkowie Avengers (Ziemia-199999)